worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Shade of Arugal
This article is about Arugal's appearance in Grizzly Hills. For the character's biography, see Archmage Arugal. For the character's appearance in the Shadowfang Keep instance, see Archmage Arugal (tactics). Shade of Arugal is a level 75 (elite) undead located at Shadowfang Tower on Bloodmoon Isle off the coast of the Grizzly Hills. Background Archmage Arugal was a former member of the Kirin Tor who summoned the worgen into Azeroth. After the worgen laid waste to the fortress of Baron Silverlaine, Arugal adopted them as his children and moved into the keep, which served as his sanctum until he was killed by adventurers at the behest of the Forsaken. It appears that his activities in Silverpine have reached the attention of the Lich King who, with the help of his darkfallen servants Theraldis, Keleseth, Atherann, and Valanar, have resurrected Arugal in his service. Objective of *Arugal's defeat, along with his three lieutenants, is required for . Strategy Arugal is surrounded by a large number of cultists and Worgen. They can be pulled separately, however. The fight with the Shade has 4 phases (an impressive number for a non-instanced boss). Phase 1 The opening phase is very simple with Arugal only casting Shadow Bolt. At around 75% health Phase 2 begins. Phase 2 Arugal uses Phase Out and summons 3 Bloodmoon Servants. After these are killed and the shield wears off, he returns to casting Shadow Bolt. At 50% he commences Phase 3. Phase 3 Again, Arugal uses Phase Out, however, not being a one-trick-pony, instead of more adds, he uses Worgen's Command on one of your party members. DPS the minion down to 35% health quickly, and then heal the person once they're in their right mind again. He will continue using Shadow Bolt again. 25% marks the start of Phase 4. Phase 4 Arugal decides to Phase Out again, but summons 9 Servants this time. If you have good AoE, this should not be a problem. Sasha also finally makes good on her word to help out, joining you to help finish him off. Congratulations, you've silenced Arugal for good. Parapet Glitch If you have any ranged DPS in the group who are able to fly, have them stand on the parapets along the tower and just DPS the shade to death. The shade's summons and the regular guys on guard won't be able to hit due to their melee range, but the shade casts shadow bolts and won't go into auto-evade mode. Keep anyone who can't help from the parapets away from the top floor room if you try this way. Abilities *'Shadow Bolt'- Hurls a bolt of shadow magic at the foe, dealing shadow damage. *'Phase Out'- Renders the caster invulnerable for 20 sec. but unable to move or attack. *'Worgen's Command'- Dominates the target's mind for 20 sec. or until the target's health drops below 35%. This can hit the tank. *'Release Servants'- Summons a handful of Bloodmoon Servants to protect Arugal. Quotes * Notes *This encounter can be soloed if one does not use a pet, as Arugal will not use his mind control if only a single target is on his aggro list. Trivia *Many players joke about him still having a head, and wearing the same equipment despite having gained 54 levels. As a shade, however, this is most likely simply an aesthetic affectation of his incorporeal form. External links Kategooria:Grizzly Hills mobs Kategooria:Undead characters Kategooria:Scourge